1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of ore comprising green agglomerates containing an amount of fines, fluxes and optionally a binder, which green agglomerates are provided with an outer coating formed from a combustible containing fine-grained carbon, such as coke, and optionally a binder, wherein the ore is mixed with the fluxes and the optionally provided binder, the mixture is pelletized and the green agglomerates thus formed are coated with the combustible in an agglomeration drum, with the combustible being added, as well as to a plant for carrying out the process.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of this kind is known from EP A2 0 271 863. According to this document, the ore having an amount of fines, the fluxes and the binder are pelletized with the aid of pelletizing disks. The green agglomerates thus formed are subsequently transferred into a tumble drum in which they are coated with coke breeze.
The disadvantage thereof is that pelletizing disks only have a limited capacity, i.e., a plurality of pelletizing disks must be provided for a comparatively large and powerful installation, whereas it is sufficient to provide a single agglomeration drum for coating the green agglomerates formed in the pelletizing disks. The coupling of the plurality of pelletizing disks with a single agglomeration drum is complicated, particularly since conveying means must lead from each of the pelletizing disks to the agglomeration drum. This type of conveyance might involve the destruction of a portion of the green agglomerates formed. Furthermore, it is difficult to carry out this known process in a continuous fashion, normally, irregular flow rates per unit of time occur in the agglomeration drum, depending on how the pelletizing disks are charged and how the pelletizing operation proceeds on the pelletizing disks. A further disadvantage is that the readjustment to different ores and different grain-size distributions, respectively, with varying moisture contents, respectively, is complex, particularly since, in such cases, the time for forming the green agglomerates on the pelletizing disks varies.